Quiero ser mas que una Amiga
by HatsuneRanma
Summary: Tu eres mi Mejor Amiga de la infancia.. siempre te e Cuidado.. y te quiero mas como si fueras mi Hermana... pero... pero mi corazon... mi corazon me pide que... que quiere ser mas... que una amiga.. tiene Contenido Lemon.. leelo bajo tu responsabilidad.. (aun que no se si realmente es Lemon ya que lo hice muy moderado)
1. Mis Sentimientos

~Personaje hablando~

**Pensamientos del personaje**

*acciones*

* * *

Capitulo 1

~Luka-chan! Luka-chan! Ven! Quiero decirte algo! *muy animada*

~que pasa Miku?

~que crees!.. hoy pasare esta noche en la casa de mi novio! *sonriendo*

~….. A si….? *desviando la mirada sin animo*

~si! Pero… *preocupada* aun no estoy muy segura si realmente estoy lista para…. "eso"…. *mirando a luka* sabes…. Creo que seria mejor si practicara un beso *sonriendo*

~…are?… *mirándola*

~por que eso es lo que are esta noche.. voy a dar mi primer beso! *emocionada* e esperado tanto que llegue este dia!.. además no pienso decircelo a mi papa.. imaginate que le dijera si me quedo en la casa de un amigo? Se pondrá furioso y es capaz de mover mar y tierra por traerme de vuelta.. por eso si te hablan dile que estoy contigo vale?

~…claro no pasa…..nada….

*despidiéndose las dos toman camino separados… pero ella se queda paralizada un poco viendo como su amiga se aleja poco a poco*

**Siempre e estado pensando para cuando iba a dar el siguiente paso con su novio… la vi muy feliz.. muy alegre.. sus ojos mostraban esa felicidad y confirmándome que estaría mas cerca con ese chico… a la vez que ella me mostraba esa alegría… para mi…. mi corazón se sentía muy pesado…**

*llega a su casa… fue a la sala… prende la tele.. y ella sin darle importancia lo que esta pasando en la tele.. solo tomo un cojín de la sala y la abraza.. teniendo la mirada perdida… sin vida*

**Yo Sabia que cuando llegaría este día decidí hacerme a un lado… y ocultar por completo mis sentimientos.. lo mas seguro… es que ella me cuente mañana todo lo que pasara esta noche..

Con esa Hermosa sonrisa de siempre de cada dia….

Me e estado preparando cuando llegaba esta situación… pero no contaba… con este dolor….. este profundo dolor en mi pecho… simplemente no puedo… *tratando de no llorar*.. no puedo con este dolor en mi corazón…*riendo sin animo y una lagrima corría en su mejilla* es mucho mas doloroso de lo que me había imaginado**

*….i…iinng…riinnngg…rrriiinngg!…*

~…e…..eh? *medio dormida*..mmhh me.. quede.. dormida..*se fija que esta en la sala* are.. ni siquiera apague la tele..

*se da cuenta la hora* ~hay dios es tarde! *rápidamente se arregla un poco y sale de su casa… y solo a 3 metros de las escaleras.. esta ella*

~Luka-Chan!

**hay esta ella… al momento que la vi.. me mostro esa hermosa sonrisa de siempre… sabia que algo bueno le paso esa noche**

~…perdona… *tratando de sonreír* te hice esperar mucho?

~no para nada! De hecho apenas acabo de llegar *sonriendo* por cierto Luka-chan veras ayer….

**Mientras caminábamos hacia la escuela… Ella me conto todo el minimo detalle de lo que paso ayer en la noche, a veces se sonrojaba por lo que decía.. pero siempre mostraba su sonrisa..

Ya a pasado una semana desde esa noche.…. ya después me contaba mas detalle de su vida amorosa…pero ya mas tranquila… como si nada pasaba…

Se que soy su Mejor amiga de la Infancia.. pero eso no me ayudaría en nada.. de hecho siempre he pensado que estar en esa posición no iba a llegar a mas.. solo seria su mejor amiga de la infancia… pero al menos… si veo que ella esta muy feliz en su vida… yo con eso me conformo..

…y un dia… yo estaba tranquila en mi cama… de repente escuche el timbre, fui a ver quien era… y era Miku…. llego a mi casa… sin esa sonrisa que siempre la acompañaba**

~…. Te engaño?

*llorando* si….. ya estaba por llegar a su casa…. De repente lo vi saliendo… con otra mujer… abrazado….. y… y besándola….. yo no sabia que hacer… y hui de ese lugar….

*mirándola*~… hay dios….

*ella no aguantando mas llora con fuerza abrazandola* ~luka….Luka!

**Parece que ese chico ya tenia una novia antes de tener a Miku….

*Miku abrazaba fuerte a Luka… parecía que nunca la dejara sola por la fuerza de ese abrazo*

El… el solo la utilizo… el a jugado con sus sentimientos… el le a quitado esa hermosa sonrisa que siempre me encantaba verla cada dia.. el le hizo un profundo daño… a mi Miku…

Tratar de decirle muchas cosas.. ya no era necesario… lo mas importante es… tranquilizarla y consolarla**

~shhh ya.. tranquila *acariciando su cabeza tratando de controlar sus lagrimas*

~..g….gra….gracias… luka…p..perdona…. por…. Por mojar… tu ropa….

*al momento de tranquilizarse.. Miku esta muy cerca del rostro de luka.. mirándola… a lo que Luka también se fija.. algo preocupada*

~pasa algo?

*ella solo rie un poco* ~es.. es que… pensé… como podría llorar por esto?.. si tu aun no tienes novio…y pienso que no comprendes por lo que e pasado…. Je… me siento algo sola…~

*ella solo la mira…*

*Miku ya sonriendo un poco animada* ~Por que no puedo tener un Novio tan gentil y amable… igual como tu Luka~

*al escuchar eso… la mira fijamente y sin miedo a decirlo*

**Por que tu eres la única que me hace sentir muchas cosas?**

~Entonces…

**Por que tu eres la única que hace que mi corazón lastimado..**

~Dejame ser…

**vuelva a estar llena de este profundo amor que tengo… hacia ti**

~Tu novia…

~Continuara~

* * *

Realmente podría hacer esta historia en un one-shot… pero la voy a hacer en tres capítulos por que?... por que…. son llenos de cosas muy… ujuju u/u mientras pensare en lo que voy a hacer en el siguiente capitulo..

y gracias por leerlo! Espero que les guste! Es mi primer Fanfic Yuri que e hecho.. y que mejor hacerlo con mis dos Vocaloid Favoritas Luka y Miku *w*


	2. Te amo

~Personaje hablando~

**Pensamientos del personaje**

*acciones*

* * *

**Por que tu eres la única que me hace sentir muchas cosas?**

~Entonces…

**Por que tu eres la única que hace que mi corazón lastimado..**

~Dejame ser…

**vuelva a estar llena de este profundo amor que tengo… hacia ti**

~Tu novia…

 ***NOTA*** De aqui en adelante tiene Contenido Lemon.. leelo bajo tu responsabilidad.. (aun que no se si realmente es Lemon ya que lo hice muy moderado)

* * *

Capitulo 2

~….eh?

**se que lo que he dicho.. puede acabar por completo toda relación con ella… pero si no lo puedo decir ahora.. después me arrepentiré por toda mi vida**

~..que… que estas diciendo.. *riendo muy nerviosa* dije que quiero un novio igual como tu.. *riendo* acaso realmente estarías dispuesta hacer eso por mi?

~Miku.. siempre lo e estado ocultando.. pero… tu me gustas… mucho..

~Yo también Luka.. también te quiero mucho *sonriendo* que fácil seria asi si fueras mi nov..

~Por Favor! Miku! No lo tomes a la ligera!

*se acerca lentamente hacia Miku*

~Dijiste que podría ser como un novio para ti… pero yo te pregunto a ti… Realmente quieres que sea… tu verdadera…novia?

*Luka esta muy muy cerca de Miku.. ella con su mano acaricia el rostro de Miku mirándola tiernamente*

~si esto te molesta… y después me odias.. no te culpare por nada… si te molesta que tenga mi mano.. en… en ese hermoso rostro tuyo.. puedes quitarlo

*mas cerca de ella*

~Lu… Luka….yo….

~solo… solo cierra tus ojos…

*solo había silencio en ese cuarto… pero un pequeño sonido… un sonido de dos chicas… dando un pequeño.. pero inocente beso en los labios*

**sabia que podría oponerse en esta situación… asi que la e forzado…. En que tome una decisión**

*se separa a solo milímetros de ella*

~me… me odias... por hacerte… esto?

~…n..no… *muy sonrojada* no.. para nada… creo..

~entonces… puedes.. puedes abrir… tu boca?

~mi… mi bo…?

*no le dio tiempo de terminar esa palabra.. por que Luka la volvio a besar.. esta vez.. un beso muy apasionando.. Uniendo sus lenguas.. Fusionando su saliva… probando todo de ella… no se sabe cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi… pero para Luka.. no quería terminar nunca… quería que el tiempo se detuviera por completo.. al sentir esos labios… esos hermosos labios que siempre a deseado.. que siempre a Amado… solo lo único que pudo separarlas…

fue la falta de aire*

~….como…. como te sientes?... quieres… quieres continuar?

*Miku observa a luka.. respirando poco a poco… pero a la ves muy sonrojada.. y se dio cuenta.. de que ese beso fue algo único que nunca a sentido igual cuando estaba con ese chico*

~yo… que… que pasaría.. si me niego a… a continuar?

*Luka al escuchar eso.. se separa alejándose centímetros de ella y desvía la mirada… triste*

~Entonces… significa que… te sentiste muy incómoda… y no te gusto… para nada… no te preocupes…

*Luka se hace a un lado y trata de levantarse de la cama*

~tal vez… me odies.. pero no te culpo.. mantendré la distancia.. y no te volveré a to… *no pudo terminar la palabra por que sintió una mano en su brazo*

~….no…. *sonrojada* no lo estoy… *mirándola*… no estoy incomoda…..

**Sabia que me sentiría muy sola.. si hacia esto… y yo aproveche esa debilidad de Miku… **

~por favor… no te vayas

**tal ves este dolor seria muy doloroso.. e imposible de sanar… pero..**

~entonces….. entonces si..?

*Miku la mira… muy sonrojada.. y una pequeña sonrisa*

~…si…

**pero fue todo lo contrario**

*al escuchar esa palabra… Luka se pone encima de Miku.. mirándola tiernamente.. y la vuelve a besar apasionadamente… y lentamente comienza a besar poco a poco… bajando a su cuello.. bajando mas… hasta llegar a su pecho.. quitando la blusa de ella poco a poco*

**su cuerpo.. que nunca había sido tocado.. ahora yo.. la estoy tocando.. por primera vez**

*ella gime poco a poco… sintiendo la lengua de Luka en su pecho*

**su corazón se siente muy acelerado… y muy nerviosa…. No la culpo…. Ya que nunca imagino.. que llegaríamos a esto**

* la mano de luka baja lentamente.. hasta tocar la parte intima de Miku… y ella gime un poco*

**pero… siempre e deseado esto.. y la tratare.. con la mayor delicadeza posible.. por que…**

*lentamente Luka remueve la ropa interior de Miku*

**por que… quiero ver.. esa hermosa sonrisa de nuevo…. Quiero ver… esa hermosa sonrisa de angel…. De mi querida miku**

*Luka la mira… mira esa hermosa flor… Timida y rosa… y se acerca lentamente para saborear.. ese pequeño fruto prohibido*

~…Lu.. Luka-chan?.. lo… lo vas a lamer?

*se detiene al escuchar la voz de miku estando a milímetros*

~…s… si…?

~..no… no lo hagas.. *extremadamente sonrojada*… ese… ese lugar.. esta.. sucio…

*alza la mirada y ve a miku*

~… el… el trato de hacerte esto?

~… no.. nunca..?

*escuchando esa palabra.. como pregunta la mira*

~bu… bueno… quería hacerlo…. Pero… era muy brusco…

**jeje.. como puedes decirme esto.. que este actuando como la chica mala…. Irónicamente.. eso es lo que e estado haciendo**

~…entonces… debería.. detenerme?

~…no…. *muy sonrojada tapándose su rostro avergonzada* no te…. detengas...

~ estas.. segura?

*Luka mira a miku… y la ve… la ve como Miku aprueba lo que le quiere hacer… mostrando su rostro toda avergonzada y sonrojada al máximo*

**estoy tan agradecida… de saber que.. sere la primera en poder hacerle esto…**

*y lentamente comienza a lamer.. su pequeña flor…*

~…miku….

*se podía escuchar.. esos gemidos de placer…*

**no puedo.. no puedo controlarme…

~l...lu….luka!...ahh!~

**cada vez que pronunciaba mi nombre… mas le demostraba mi amor hacia ella… escuchar decir mi nombre… era lo mas hermoso de este mundo**

~ahh!... luka!...ahh!

~…lu…ka!.. luka… po… por.. favor..no… no mas!... aahh… me… me siento…

**..acaso?… podría ser que**

~ me…. Siento… muy extraña!...aaahhh!

**un…. Un poco mas**

~…lu…luka!.. por… favor… es… estoy… asustada!...

*se detiene un poco… jadeando y exitada*

~…no te.. preocupes… no… no estes… asustada..

**ella nunca a llegado hasta este extremo con su Ex.. ya que.. es la primera ves.. que siente esta sensacion **

~toma mi mano…*Miku lentamente… entrelaza sus manos con Luka.. sintiéndose mas segura*..~es.. esta bien..

*al sentir sus manos de Miku.. ella regresa otra ves.. y vuelve a lamer su pequeña flor.. esta ves con mas pasión*

~fuaaahh!

**Mas…. Mas!... déjame escuchar mas… esos gemidos… esos hermosos gemidos tan nerviosos e inexpertos que salen de tus hermosos labios**

~lu… luka-chan!... ahhh!

**dejame ver… ese hermosos rostro tuyo…de esas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad… de esas pequeñas expresiones que tu haces… al verte llena de placer.. al expresarte de lo hermosa que eres..**

~lu…ka!

**lo hago… por que…

*Miku entre gemidos dice su nombre con una voz tierna… y llena de amor*..Luka!...

**por que te amo…**

~Lukaaaa!

**Te amo demasiado Miku**

*ella retorciéndose de placer.. viniéndose dentro de la lengua de luka… lentamente comienza a relajarse… al igual que Luka lentamente comienza a bajar el ritmo..y se acerca a Miku observándola*

**su rostro… ese hermoso rostro.. y su expresion tan relajada.. tan tranquila… y tan tierna..**

*Luka al mirarla la abraza con toda su alma*

** no quiero que se aleje de mi…. No quiero**

~…Lu… Luka-chan…..yo….yo…*completamente exhausta y sonrojada*

~…te..te sientes…. Mal?

*mirándola tiernamente*

~..no…no es… no es eso…. lo que pienso… si no… al contrario

**al contrario?..**

~Mi… mi mente…

** acaso… me… me esta tomando el pelo?**

~ mi mente… se puso en blanco….. pero… en un blanco puro…

~por que no.. duermes un poco si?

~es… esta.. bien~

~buenas noches…. Mi querida Miku…

**cuando ella se durmió.. y se acerco acomodándose en mi pecho.. me sentí feliz… demasiado feliz… mi corazón se sentía ligera.. aliviada… y sobre todo… llena de amor.. yo rezaba.. que no llegara mañana.. deseaba que me quedara esta noche por toda la eternidad**

* * *

*….in…iinggg….rrriiiinnnggg*

**al despertar…. Ella no estaba… no había rastro de ella… nada… es como si todo fuera un sueño**

*Suspirando voltea y ve una pequeña nota*

~*Luka-chan! Gracias por Dejarme estar contigo esta noche!... Miku*~

**y asi fue… no paso nada**

*leyendo la nota… una pequeña lagrima salió mojando ese pedazo de pape.. tratando de sonreir… dejando la nota de nuevo en la mesa*

**o más bien… ella aparenta que "no pasado nada".. je.. no importa lo que haga… lo que muestre… o lo que exprese… para ella… yo siempre sere**

~la "gran mejor Amiga" de su infancia…

*tratando de no llorar.. se arregla normal para ir a la escuela como siempre*

**sabia que esto pasaría… ahora pensara que soy… una persona anormal..**

*llega a la escuela y toma sus clases como siempre lo hace.. pero muy desanimada.. con la mirada perdida*

**lo mas seguro.. es que ella ya no me vuelva a ver jamás…. Y no la culpo… **

*terminando sus clases ella camina vagamente hacia el parque.. encontrando un asiento… descansando un poco… y escondiendo su rostro tratando de no llorar*

** no quiero regresar… no quiero regresar a ese lugar… donde solo la pude ver.. y tenerla en esa unica noche… por que… me estaría lastimando a mi misma… y no quiero… perder ese recuerdo.. de ella**

*mira el reloj.. ya era muy tarde*

**je.. creo que de estar pensando en eso… me e tardado mas de lo que me imaginaba.. ya debería de haber regresado a mi casa hace tres horas…**

*se levanta y camina hacia su casa*

**ni modo… ya que puedo hacer.. ya no tengo nada**

*antes de llegar a su casa.. se da cuenta de alguien esperando en la puerta.. pero al estar mas cerca.. reconoció ese cabello de color azul cielo.. y corre rápidamente a las escaleras… y la mira*

*era ella.. con una bolsa de compras.. y una pequeña maleta*

~…Miku?

*al escuchar su voz voltea… y le muestra esa sonrisa que siempre la a caracterizado*

~ Bienvenida a casa! Luka-chan!

*Luka muy preocupada.. pues ella sabe que Miku a veces…tiene miedo de estar sola.. y mas si es a obscuras* ~Miku! Que paso? Por que no me dijiste que vendrías?

*Sonriendo* ~jeje perdona.. quería venir por mi propia cuenta y decidí esperarte aquí en tu casa.. además traje algo para cenar las dos!

~Rayos.. para la otra avísame por el celular… pero bueno..*avanza a su puerta buscando las llaves en su mochila* ven vamos.. deja abrir la pue….

*no pudo terminar la frase… por que sorpresivamente.. Miku la abrazo por la espalda*

~que… que pasa miku?

*escondiendo su rostro en su espalda unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de ella*

~..Lu…Luka-chan… cuando regresaba… a mi casa… yo… yo me sentía sola….. asi que… pu… puedo… puedo quedarme.. con… contigo?

**….. me tomo por sorpresa…. esas palabras... nunca me imagine… que llegaría este dia… que me dijera… esas simples palabras**

~..pe.. pero lo de ayer… lo.. lo recuerdas?..ta…. tal vez.. te lo.. te lo vuelva hacer… y no se si tu po…

*no pudo terminar lo que dijo*

~.. Lo se… y es por eso… *Miku levanta su rostro mirando tiernamente a Luka* ~es por eso.. que quiero.. estar contigo.. luka

**al escuchar esas palabras… no pude aguantarme mas… y la abraze…. La abraze con toda mi alma.. y mas feliz lo estuve.. por que ella.. me correspondió el abrazo**

*Lentamente entraron a la casa… cenaron… y fueron a la habitación… iniciando lo que comenzaron ayer*

**no estoy segura… pero a la vez es algo confusa esta situación.. pero… no puedo negármelo… estoy.. completamente atrapada en su ternura… en su belleza… en su timides.. y a la vez.. ella fue atrapada por esto… pero no por mi**

*ellas lentamente dándose un tierno beso en los labios*

**Tal vez… ella está aquí… para llenar ese vacío agujero de su corazón que le hicieron… pero no me importa…**

~Luka-chan *mirándola tiernamente… unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad.. acariciando el rostro de luka… y entrelazando sus manos* ~.. Te Amo

** si ella necesita llenar ese vacio..**

~Yo también *recibiendo esa pequeña acaricia de la mano de miku.. y saliéndole unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad* ~ Te amo.. mi querida Miku

**yo estoy feliz.. de poder llenarla por completo.. dándole todo este amor.. que e tenido guardada por muchos años**

Fin

* * *

Ufff… algo largo.. pero pude terminarlo *w* ahorita mismo mi cerebro esta que hecha humo.. pero valio la pena!.. ahora se preguntan.. de que tratara el ultimo capitulo?.. a bueno.. eso se vera mas adelante.. por lo pronto espero que les guste!


End file.
